El amor de un ser superior
by Adam-walker
Summary: Él un ser superior a dioses , dragones y demonios . Ella una humana que solo desea cambiar su pasado . Él le dará todo lo que ella pueda desear sin dudarlo y a cambio solamente querrá una cosa... Su amor .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador después de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos` **

**GRITOS**

* * *

Dos magos oscuros se estaban dirigiendo a un enorme palacio de una isla completamente abandonada . Esos magos eran Hades y Ultear del gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart y se dirigían al salón del trono del palacio donde encontrarían a la persona que cumpliría todos sus sueños .

- Cuando se despierte arrodíllate y no se te ocurra ofenderle , podría matarnos a ambos solo con respirar . - Dijo Hades con un poco de miedo en su voz .

Los dos magos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a una enorme sala decorada con numerosos cuadros de apariencia muy costosa y varias armaduras y espadas por doquier . En el centro se encontraba situado un enorme trono de caoba en el que dormitaba un chico que no parecía sobrepasar los 17 años , de cabello rosa y vestido completamente de negro , en el se veía una mueca que indicaba que agradecía estar dormido .

- Natsu-sama despierte por favor necesito su ayuda . - Dijo Hades arrodillándose frente al aparentemente joven muchacho de pelo rosa .

Pasaron 10 minutos en un asfixiante silencio pero de un momento a otro en todo el mundo se produjo un terremoto que indicaba el despertar del ser que estaba por encima de dioses , dragones y demonios .

- ¿ Quien se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño eterno ? - Se pudo escuchar una voz amenazante en el palacio .

El muchacho poco a poco abrió sus ojos de color carbón que miraba fijamente al anciano .

- Yo le he despertado Natsu-sama , por favor escúcheme necesito su ayuda . - Dijo el anciano respetuosamente todavía arrodillado frente al ente superior .

El joven que respondía al nombre Natsu se levanto lentamente de su trono a la vez que todos sus huesos crujían por los siglos que llevaba en un profundo sueño .

- ¿ Que quieres de mi escoria humana ? - Hablo amenazante Natsu .

- Únase a mi por favor , juntos podríamos dominar el mundo con facilidad . - Dijo el anciano arrodillado frente al poderoso ser .

- Si quisiera dominar el mundo ya lo habría hecho , no necesito de un ser inferior como tu . - Hablo fríamente el ser superior mientras se volvía a sentar en el gran trono .

- Pero Natsu-sama . - Intento protestar el anciano .

- Marchaos de mi isla y no volváis o me veré obligado a acabar con vosotros . - Dijo Natsu cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir .

Hades al ver la negativa quiso matarlo pero en con un simple chasquido de dedos por parte de Natsu el anciano ya no estaba allí .

- ¿ POR QUE LO HAS HECHO ? EL ERA MI ÚNICA FORMA DE CONSEGUIR LO QUE DESEO . - Grito histérica Ultear .

Natsu abrió sus ojos una vez mas y se fijo por primera vez en la joven frente a el , de tez blanca , cabello muy largo y algo violeta de copa seguramente D y un cuerpo muy desarrollado en una sola palabra : hermosa . Natsu se levanto y empezo a caminar hacia la maga con los brazos extendidos .

- ¿ Que deseas ? ¿ Fama ? ¿ Fortuna ? ¿ Poder ? ¿ Gloria ? ¿ Placer ? - Dijo la ultimo en tono seductor .

- Lo que yo deseo es inalcanzable . - Dijo Ultear con la cabeza gacha .

- Vamos tu solo pruebame . - Dijo el ente superior con sonrisa .

- Lo que yo deseo es poder viajar al pasado para no cometer el error de abandonar a mi madre . - Dijo Ultear con lagrimas .

- Concedido . - Dijo Natsu dando un chasquido de dedos .

* * *

Cuando Ultear se despertó se vio a si misma apoyada en un árbol observando a su madre junto con Gray y Lyon , al instante recordó ese momento en el que ella decidió buscar poder .

- No es posible . - Dijo Ultear para si misma pero sus dudas se confirmaron debido a su propia voz que resultaba chillona .

Ella fue corriendo hacia su madre sin pensar si eso era real .

- Mama . - Dijo Ultear feliz abrazando a su madre .

- ¿ Hija ? - Dijo Ur con lagrimas de felicidad abrazando a su hija .

En ese momento a Ultear le dejo de importar si aquello era solo una ilusión , había conseguido lo que quería pero cuando sintió que su madre dejo de moverse abrió sus ojos y con horror observo como su madre y los pequeños magos estaban estáticos como si el tiempo se hubiera parado .

- ¿ Te satisface tu deseo ? - Se escucho la voz de Natsu para después aparecer frente a la pequeña Ultear .

- ¿ Entonces es real ? - Pregunto Ultear asombrada .

- Claro que lo es . - Dijo Natsu en tono ofendido .

- Entonces devuelve el tiempo a la normalidad . - Dijo Ultear con su voz chillona .

- Esa voz me molesta . - Dijo Natsu y en un chasquido Ultear volvía a tener su cuerpo adulto pero en vez de la marca de Grimoire Heart tenia la de Fairy Tail .

- ¿ Fairy Tail ? - Dijo Ultear extrañada por su marca .

- En este tiempo te acabas uniendo a Fairy Tail junto a tu madre y Gray . - Dijo Natsu tranquilamente .

- Muchas gracias . - Dijo Ultear abrazando alegremente al ser superior .

- Bueno ahora que ya hemos acabado de hablar de lo que tu quieres toca hablar de lo que yo quiero a cambio . - Dijo Natsu maliciosamente .

- Te daré lo que sea , solo dímelo y lo haré . - Dijo Ultear decidida .

Natsu sonrió maliciosamente , en verdad se esperaba su respuesta . Empezó a pensar en que podía hacer y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue convertirla en su esclava sexual , al fin y al cabo en sus miles de años de vida nunca había visto una mujer tan bella pero había algo en ella que le molestaba era algo que le hacia sentir cosas extrañas al ser superior , algo que el nunca había sentido con las millones de mujeres con las que estuvo y eso mismo le impedía darle esa petición . Tras un rato de pensar finalmente llego a una conclusión .

- Te daré 7 años de descanso , una vez pasen esos 7 años volveré por ti ¿ Sabes lo que querré ? - Pregunto el ente superior .

- Solo dilo , lo haré . - Respondió con temor la chica .

- Lo que querré sera tu amor . - Dijo el ente superior .

- ¿ Como ? - Pregunto Ultear violentamente sonrojada .

- Ya me has oído humana . Tienes algo que me ha hecho enamorarme de ti y dentro de 7 siete años cuando vuelva querré que tu también te enamores de mi . - Dijo el ente superior . Dime ¿ Aceptas ?

- Yo... - Dijo Ultear nerviosa y violentamente sonrojada .

- Si no quieres te devolveré a tu realidad . - Natsu en definitiva era cruel pero le daba igual , era un ser superior que mas le daba hacer sufrir a otros .

- Esta bien acepto . - Dijo Ultear muy sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados .

- Muy bien entonces tenemos que sellar nuestro pacto . - Dijo Natsu acercándose a Ultear .

- ¿ Como ? - Pregunto ella nerviosa por la cercanía del pelirrosa .

- El pacto de amor se cierra con un beso . - Dijo Natsu para después besar apasionadamente a la joven . Nuestro pacto se ha finalizado , nos veremos en 7 años . - Dio un chasquido de dedos y Ultear volvía a parecer una niña . No te preocupes por tu magia aun con ese cuerpo podrás usarla sin restricciones .

- ¿ Como te has podido enamorar de mi con todo lo que yo he hecho ? - Pregunto Ultear sorprendida ya que pensó que estaba bromeando con ella .

- Tu no has hecho nada , has cambiado tu pasado recuerdas . - Respondió Natsu mientras empezaba a desaparecer .

- Espero una ultima pregunta . - Dijo Ultear .

- ¿ Si ? - Pregunto con prisa el ser superior .

- ¿ Por que irradias soledad ? - Pregunto la menor .

- Eso es algo que todavía no te contare . - Y así Natsu acabo por desaparecer .

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y Ur seguía llorando de felicidad con su hija en brazos .

- ´Gracias por darme todo esto Natsu` - Pensó Ultear alegre .

**7 años despues**

El alocado gremio Fairy Tail estaba teniendo una de sus mas que normales luchas pero cierta maga de hielo se veía muy nerviosa por la inminente aparición del ser superior . Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente y por ella entro un joven de pelo rosa que hizo que los ojos de Ultear casi se salieran de sus órbitas .

- Hola vengo a unirme a este gremio . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa cálida causando sonrojos en las féminas del gremio .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece . **

_**Pensamientos . **_

**Escrito **

**Nota: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia pero simplemente no se me ocurría nada . **

* * *

Natsu todavia con su sonrisa se dirigió a la barra ignorando la mirada nerviosa de Ultear aunque en esa mirada notaba miedo . Nada mas acercarse una albina le sonrio " Soy Mirajane Strauss , encantada de conocerte " La albina le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante al ser superior que haría que cualquier hombre se sonrojara pero claro Natsu no era cualquier hombre " Natsu Dragneel e igualmente " Él tambien le sonrio de forma deslumbrante aunque ella si se sonrojo " Bueno chico me puedes decir de que tipo es tu magia " Ese era un anciano de baja estatura que estaba sentado en la barra " Dragon , God y Demon Slayer de todos los elementos " La quijada del anciano se cayo ante lo dicho por Natsu .

Despues de unas cuantas preguntas mas Natsu recibió su marca en el hombro derecho siendo de color morado . Inmediatamente se dirige hacia Ultear que se la veía muy nerviosa y mirando a todos lados como deseando que alguien en especifico no se acercara " Hola , mi nombre es Natsu ¿ El tuyo ? " Una vez mas uso esa sonrisa deslumbrante que la hizo sonrojar y todavia nerviosa respondió " Ultear Milkovich " " ¿ Quisieras formar un equipo conmigo " Le pregunto con una sonrisa marca registrada " Lo siento pinkye ella es mi novia " Ese fue un chico pelinegro desnudo de cintura para arriba que se acerco a darle un beso a Ultear .

Natsu sintio algo destrozarse dentro de si mismo , sabia que era aquello , ya lo habia sufrido una vez con su primer amor y se dijo a si mismo que nunca mas tendría que soportar ese dolor pero ahora le habia pasado de nuevo , le habían roto el corazón . Ultear tenia muchísimo miedo , sabia que habia roto su trato cuando acepto salir con Gray pero simplemente era sincera con sus sentimientos . Natsu chasqueo sus dedos y el tiempo se detuvo " ¿ Es cierto ? " Pregunto con una voz llena de dolor " Espera por favor déjame explicarme " Tenia muchísimo miedo sabia perfectamente que podría matarla solo con chasquear sus dedos " No te estoy pidiendo el motivo solo di si es cierto o no " Su voz sonaba quebrada por el dolor " Si " Le respondió sin dudar y en otro chasquido de dedos todo se volvio oscuro para ella .

* * *

Cuando despertó se vio a si misma de nuevo en el lugar en el que todo aquello comenzó , estaba frente al trono en el que Natsu dormía cuando lo conoció pero este no estaba ahí y en su lugar habia un enorme libro de apariencia muy vieja casi destrozado . Ultear no pudo evitar la curiosidad y tomo el enorme libro entre sus manos para leer la primera pagina .

En este libro están escritos los secretos mas oscuros de todo la existencia y yo Natsu Dragneel los dejo escritos para que alguien pueda saber toda la verdad del mundo si se da el caso de que yo ya no este .

Rápidamente empezo a leer y no era mentira lo que decía en la primera pagina , allí estaban escritos ubicaciones de armas que destruirían el mundo fácilmente , leyendas sobre la creación de la propia humanidad , los secretos para derrotar a los mismísimos dioses , una anécdota muy graciosa que incluía a Zeref , Mavis , cantidades semi-letales de alcohol y un tarro de mermelada ( si me dejan muchos rewiews haré un omake sobre esa anécdota ) y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba escrita la vida de Natsu .

Ultear sintio como alguien estaba a punto de llegar y por alguna razón paso directamente a la ultima pagina en la que solamente habían escritas tres frases .

Nací para darle la felicidad a los humanos pero ningún humano se ha preocupado jamas por mi felicidad .

Nací estando solo , vivo estando solo y moriré Ja ni siquiera el shinigami me quiere a su lado , mi único destino es vagar eternamente por este mundo cruel , con este cuerpo maldito incapaz de morir o envejecer y en una eterna soledad buscando desesperadamente a alguien como yo pero cada día que pasa mis esperanzas desaparecen , simplemente esta es mi maldición y no se de que me sorprendo si nada mas nacer me dieron estas crueles palabras ' Siento pena por ti chico , naciste para darle la felicidad a unos seres tan egoístas como los humanos mientras que tu vivirás eternamente en desgracia deseando lo único que tus poderes no te pueden dar , alguien a quien amar '

No se como esos estúpidos humanos pueden desear tanto mi poder si yo lo único que quiero es poder librarme de el para poner fin a esta tortura insoportable . Me someteré a mi mismo a un sueño eterno por lo menos de esta forma no tendré que seguir soportando este infierno .

" ¿ Cual es tu deseo ? " Se escucho una voz monótona a sus espaldas y cuando se giro vio a Natsu . " Lo siento pero quiero mantener mi vida en con Gray y con mi madre " Dijo con pena por dejarlo solo tambien " Una vez tu deseo haya sido cumplido me olvidaras ¿ Estas segura de tu deseo ? " Ella solo asintio y en un nuevo chasquido de dedos desapareció del lugar .

" Ahí tienes la prueba Natsu , los seres humanos son seres egoístas que solo piensan en si mismos " Se escucho una voz oscura a sus espaldas perteneciente a un hombre muy alto , de larga melena plateada y ojos de color rojo " " Permitenos exterminarlos de una maldita vez Natsu " Esta voz era la de Zeref " Disfrutare destrozando a esos malditos humanos " Una voz escalofriante perteneciente a un hombre muy alto , de larga melena negra y ojos rojos se escucho " Silencio , vosotros seréis los reyes de los dragones , los demonios y los dioses pero no olvidéis que yo soy superior a vosotros " Natsu se veía enfadado por esos idiotas que se atrevían a molestarlo en un momento como ese " ¿ Entonces que harás Natsu ? " Pregunto el peliplata " Estaré un año en ese gremio llamado Fairy Tail , una vez pasado ese año revelare mi identidad como ser superior y dependiendo de como reaccionen tras ello decididire si merecen seguir con vida y en caso de que no yo mismo los exterminare " El pelo de Natsu se torno de color negro y sus pupilas de un color rojo sangre .

* * *

En otro lugar un hombre de mas o menos 1'70 , rubio , ojos verdes y sonrisa espeluznante miraba una gran esfera de cristal en la que se veía la conversación de Natsu y los reyes " Finalmente tras todos estos siglos podre manipular a Natsu " El hombre empezo a reír psicoticamente " ¿ Como piensas hacerlo ? Te recuerdo que entre Acnologia , Zeref y Asmodeus ( rey de los dioses ) solo lograrían hacer que Natsu saque el 50% de su poder " Ante las palabras de un joven que se mantenía en las sombras el rubio dejo de reír y con una sonrisa espeluznante " No soy idiota , ya se que es imposible vencer a Natsu y por eso tendré a esa chica en mi poder y antes de que digas que puede resucitar muertos , tengo en mi poder una daga que puede matar sin que Natsu tenga la oportunidad de resucitarla ademas de un talismán que bloquea sus poderes para que no pueda usar sus poderes de ser superior para salvarla " Dicho eso volvio a reír psicoticamente .


End file.
